Wonderful
by Takeru Chan
Summary: Everything will be wonderful someday, won't it? A Song Fic about Takeru and Yamato's parents' divorce


**Wonderful  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. It belongs to it's respectful owners.  
  


Chibi Takeru picked up his small brown teddy bear. He sat on his bed and closed his eyes. He felt his eyes start to water. He shut his eyes tighter and counted. 1...2...3... All the way to ten. He opened his eyes and sighed. No matter how much he hoped he could just open his eyes and it'd be over, it never worked.  
  


_I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
I hope it's over when I open them_  


  
He walked into the living room. Surprisingly, they weren't arguing. He hugged his mom, and ran to his dad and hugged him too.   
"Daddy, why do you and mommy always yell and say naughty words?" He asked. In the kitchen, his mother dropped the dish she was drying.  
  


_Make everything be wonderful again  
I hope my mom and I hope my dad  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
I hear them scream, I hear them fight  
Say bad words that make me wanna cry  
_  


"Time for bed," his father simply replied. Takeru trotted into his bedroom. He tapped on Yamato's shoulder.  
"What?!" Yamato said annoyed.  
"Why do mommy and daddy yell?" Takeru asked.  
"Because they hate each other. And you always asking questions about it isn't helping!"  
"Oh. I'll stop! I promise! I'm sorry!"  
"It's not your fault.. I was just trying to get you to shut up!" Yamato smiled mischievously.  
Takeru playfully punched him, "Don't make fun of me!"  
Mrs. Ishida opened the door. Takeru scurried into bed. "Goodnight," she said. She walked down the hall.  
  
Takeru closed his eyes and listened. His head and ears started hurting; they were yelling again.  
After a few minutes, the arguing would stop. Again, the grand finale of the argument was the echoing sound as the guest bed room door was slammed. You could hear Takeru's father pacing in the room.  
Takeru ran out in the living room. He climbed onto his mother's lap and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Mommy? Is this all my fault?" Takeru asked, his blue eyes staring into his mother's.  
"Oh no, honey! None of this is your fault!" She said. Her eyes started to water.  
"Well, then why do you yell?"  
"You'll understand when you get older. But it doesn't matter. Someday, everything will be wonderful."  
"But when?"  
"Someday," she replied. "Now go to bed. You go to school tomorrow."  
  


_I feel better when I hear them say  
Everything will be wonderful someday  
Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world's so big  
I just don't understand how,  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
Tell me everything is wonderful now  
_  


Takeru slowly walked to his room. He heard his dad mumbling to himself, so he opened the door and peeked in. His father looked up; he was stressed. Takeru patted him on the back,  
"Don't worry daddy! Everything will be wonderful..someday." Takeru said, a smile on his face. His father hugged him and sent him off to bed.  
  
Takeru laid down. He stared at the ceiling, and slowly drifter into sleep.  
  
Takeru was startled by the sound of a small bell. "Recess time!" His teacher announced. Everyone ran outside; Takeru walked. His friend walked up to him and asked, "How's your house?"  
Takeru thought for a minute. A huge grin spread across his face. "Wonderful!" he replied.  
"Really? That's good!"  
Takeru nodded. But when his friend was gone, and he turned around, the smile vanished. He had lied to his friend; nothing was wonderful. He just wished with all his might it was.   
The bell rang. Slowly Takeru walked to his classroom. He put on his coat. Yamato came to walk home with him.  
  


_I go to school and I run & play  
I tell the kids that it's all ok  
I like to laugh so my friends won't know  
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home  
_

  
When he was home, his parents were arguing again. he ran into his room, sat down on his bed, and closed his eyes.  
"What are you doing?!" Yamato asked, surprised by this weird behavior. He'd seen it before.  
"Sometimes..I wish I were another kid. Right now I wish I was Kelvin. His parents don't yell or say naughty words!" Takeru said. He looked down at his feet.  
  


_Go to my room and I close my eyes  
I make believe that I have a new life  
_  


"Takeru..." Yamato said. He sat next to Takeru.  
"Things aren't going to be wonderful like mommy said..are they?"  
  
The screaming and yelling got louder. "I hate this! Yama, I hate it! Are we going to end up like that one girl in your class? Her parents got deborced."  
Yamato smiled weakly, "De-vorced," He stressed the last syllable. "And I don't know. I hope not. But we'll always stay together. Even if we get separated... we will meet up again. Is a deal?"  
  
At that moment, their mother walked in, suitcase in hand. She stuffed some of Takeru's belongings in, grabbed him, and walked out of the apartment. Takeru started crying and he pounded on his mother's back.  
"This isn't wonderful! This is horrible, mommy! I want to stay with Yama and Daddy!" he screamed.  
  
Yamato's dad tried to hug Yamato but he ran out of the room crying. He looked out the window and watched as Takeru was placed in the car seat. Yamato started screaming and pounding on the window.  
  


_I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now.  
I don't wanna hear you say  
That I will understand someday  
No, no, no, no...  
And I don't wanna start over again  
I just wanna my life to be the same, just like it used to be  
Some days I hate everything  
Some days I hate everything  
Ever wanna live with me?  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
_Later that week, the Ishida's (although not for much longer) met one last time. Takeru's mother had come back for the rest of their possessions. Takeru and Yamato hugged each other. Takeru whispered, "It's a deal!"  


Takeru and Yamato look at each other again. Their parents grabbed their hands and started walking away. The adults didn't look back, but Yamato and Takeru looked over their shoulders. Tears in both their eyes, they were forced to seperate. But they would both keep the deal.


End file.
